


Got a secret, can you keep it?

by Saku015



Series: Aofuta Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AoFuta Week, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Aone and Futakuchi are in a secret relationship.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Aofuta Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84
Collections: AoFuta Week 2020





	Got a secret, can you keep it?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Secret.

Futakuchi was a really shy guy. Aone knew it was hard to believe at first, but he experienced it firsthand. When the brunet confessed to him at the end of their second year, his face was all red and his voice a bit shaky and when the taller boy told him that he feels the same, he immediately told him that he wants it to be a secret.

”I-it’s not that I’m ashamed of our relationship,” he said quickly, ”but I know the team never would’ve let me live it down and would tease me about it…” his blush intensified and Aone found it cute, so he nodded without asking anything.

”What are you thinking about?” Futakuchi’s voice brought him back to reality. They were sitting on the brunet’s sofa, snuggling up to each other.

”How you confessed,” he said the truth and could literally feel the other’s ear burning.

”Please, don’t remind me!” Futakuchi asked, hiding his face in his hands. After that, silence stretched between them and Aone knitted his eyebrows.

”Futa?” He asked and Kenji stiffened beside him.

”Are you really not angry about keeping our relationship in secret?” Futakuchi asked with doubt in his voice. Aone wrapped one of his arms around his shoulder, pulling him even closer. Kenji blinked up at him with wide, brown eyes. 

”If it makes you feel better, I have nothing to be angry about,” he reassured him once again and Kenji hid his face in his chest.

”Thanks, ‘Nobu,” he mumbled, blushing again. Aone leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head. Yes, his boyfriend was cute.


End file.
